


Finding Our Way

by Anonymous



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, Slutty Cat/Optimus Prime, episode: s09e04 Halloween on Spooner Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the events of S9e4 "Halloween on Spooner Street", Meg is surprised and pleased when Optimus Prime/Chris does call her.





	Finding Our Way

It was three days after the Halloween party and Meg was lying on her bed, flicking through a magazine when the phone rang. She answered, still gazing enviously at the images of teen pop idols.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey."

Meg frowned. "Chris?"

"No..." A moment of hesitation. "Yes. But um, no. This is, um Optimus Prime. I wanted to talk to Slutty Cat."

Meg froze, uncertain what to say. The silence grew uncomfortable. Stewie wandered past, pausing at the doorway to say, "You might want to give the bathroom a miss for a good fifteen minutes or so. I told Lois not to give me brocoli cheese but the damn woman never listens."

Stewie toddled off again. "Are you there, Slutty Cat?" Chris asked. "I can just hang up -"

"No!" Meg rolled over onto her stomach, kicked her legs back and forth. "I'm glad you called. I didn't think you would. Guys don't, usually." Ugh, way to be pitiful, she scolded herself.

"I wasn't sure I would either. It was kind of weird for a first date," Chris said. "But I keep thinking about you. You know, Meg, you're a really good kisser."

Meg beamed. "Oh. Thank you. I practice a lot. Pillows, my hand, that foreign exchange kid who I told it was a custom here to french kiss your math tutor at the start of every session."

Chris gave a small snort of laughter. "So, I don't know, you want to like hang out? Go to the movies or something?"

"Like a real date?" Meg was astonished.

"Yeah. I guess. I could pick you up tomorrow, say eight?"

Pick me up when we live in the same house? But Meg said, "I'd love that. See you then, Optimus Prime."

"Tomorrow, Slutty Cat."

Meg felt a mix of fear and warmth spread through her at the thought of the date she was going on. What would she wear? What did one wear to go on a date with her brother? She was fairly certain Teen Vogue didn't have any articles advising how to seduce your sibling.

"What the fuck?" Peter's shout echoed along the hallway. "Did something die in the bathroom?"

"I'd say your ambition but that happened about twenty years ago," Stewie called.

-

Meg wore her usual pants but chose a new blouse for the date - and there was a little something not on display too. She discarded her hat, fluffing up her hair as she'd worn it on Halloween. She put on lipstick and then sat on her bed, nervous and excited.

Chris smiled when he came to her door. He hadn't made an effort and Meg was a little disappointed until she spotted the pin on his t-shirt, a metallic Optimus Prime. She beamed back, stuck out one foot and hitched a pant leg to show she was wearing the fishnet stockings. Chris's mouth fell open and Meg giggled.

"Let's go," Chris said. They made their way downstairs. "We're just going to the movies," Chris called.

Lois and Peter were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Lois looked over at Chris and said in surprise, "Together?"

"Nah," Peter said, eyes still on the screen. "They're going to see different movies, probably at different cinemas, am I right, Chris?"

"Actually no," Chris said. "We're going to see a movie together."

Lois was stunned. "Oh, that's so nice to see you getting along. Isn't it nice, Peter?" She had to elbow him to get a response.

"Sure," Peter said. He glanced over. "Did you lose a bet, Chris?"

"No!"

"Huh. Not under a spell? Taking Meg out because some assassin said he'd kill me if you didn't? Playing some elaborate prank?" Peter's eyes widened. "Oh, blink once for yes if you're playing a prank!"

Chris stared at him, unblinking.

"Any minute now. Any minute," Peter said. The TV began playing a loud jingle, distracting Peter. "Ohhhh commerecials!"

"See you later, have fun," Lois said and Chris and Meg almost ran out of the door.

They walked to the bus-stop in silence. Meg shuffled about as they waited for the bus.

"What movie do you want to see?" Chris asked.

"I don't mind," she said. "I'm just glad to be out with you."

-

Chris paid for the tickets and sodas, Meg for the popcorn. They sat at the back of the cinema in a quiet corner. They shared the popcorn, laughing at the funny moments of the movie and gasping at the twist near the end.

When the hero leaned in to kiss the woman he loved, Meg reahed for Chris's hand and squeezed it tight. To her delight, he squeezed back.

As they walked up to their own front door, still talking about the movie, Chris paused. "Meg?"

"Yes?" She knew he was going to say it had been nice but he didn't want to see her again or that it had been great and he was going to call except he wouldn't.

"I had a nice time."

And here it came...

"I know dad was being mean when he said I was under a spell to go to a movie with you," Chris said. "But maybe I am under a spell. I'm under your spell."

Meg's mouth fell open unbecomingly. This was not anything she'd ever dreamed of from anyone. "Oh, Chris!"

"We can go out again soon? Slutty Cat and Optimus Prime can do something else together?"

The hopefulness in his voice touched her. "Very soon," she said. She looked around; no one watching. So she pecked a kiss onto his cheek and then headed indoors, hoping her cheeks weren't burning as badly as they felt, and that her smile wouldn't give her away.

-

The rest of that week Chris seemed to be behaving like her typical brother again, ganging up on her with her father and otherwise ignoring her. Meg was hurt but not surprised. She was more surprised when Chris phoned her.

"Hey Slutty Cat."

"Hi. I wasn't sure if you were going to call me again."

"Nah, I was just off saving the world. Transformer stuff, you know."

"I guess."

"Optimus Prime would like to take you out again."

Meg hesitated, not wanting to blow it, but needing to make a stand. "I'd rather go out with Chris."

Silence and she was sure she'd ruined everything, and then Chris said, "Okay. How about we go out for pizza tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that."

"See you tomorrow, slu - Meg."

She hung up and buried her face in the pillow to contain her squeal of joy.

-

"I thought pizza wouldn't be too fancy," Chris said. "Or weird, in case anyone sees us."

It was a clever thought, especially for Chris, even though it reminded Meg that what they were doing was kind of weird. She could pretend they were just going to get pizza and that was fine for a brother and sister, but of course it was more than that.

"Also less chance of seeing someone we've dated," she agreed, thinking Mayor West wouldn't be likely to be getting pizza, and that Bonnie preferred to order in when the Swansons had pizza night.

They got a booth in the back corner, and that was becoming their thing, to hide away because their innocent facade was just that, a facade. They got a variety of starters, chicken wings, cheese bites, fries. They sipped their colas and talked about school. Chris actually listened, which was nice, and Meg laughed when he told her about a funny story from his science class.

They orded a pizza with toppings both of them liked. Chris ate more than Meg, but that was okay. She got enough teasing about her weight, even though she was pretty average for her age and was more svelte beneath her preferred baggy shirts than might have been imagined.

Perhaps that was why Chris had liked Slutty Cat so much. It showed the sexier side of Meg, one she felt she had to keep hidden because people had low opinions of her and couldn't admit she had good qualities physically or intellectually.

"You want dessert?" Chris asked, wiping his fingers on a napkin.

"We could share?" Meg asked hopefully.

"Sure." Chris ordered the largest ice-cream on the menu, one full of cookies and sauces, meant for sharing. When it arrived it was a mountain of deliciousness and Meg dug in eagerly, occasionally having to pause to dig out a caramel seam or a chunk of toffee. Chris seemed to demolish the dessert effectively.

"This was lovely," Meg said as she sat back, full.

Chris let out a burp. "Yeah, we should do it again sometime." He reached for the bill.

"I can pay half," Meg offered.

"Nah, my treat. You can pay next time, maybe."

Next time! Meg smiled.

As they walked home, Meg said, "I was worried you weren't going to call."

"Why? Did I wait too long? I don't know how short is creepy and how long is too late."

"No," she said, though the delay was part of it. "It's just that you said...before...that you were under my spell."

Chris giggled. "Oh yeah. Like a slutty witch! You'd look cute in those fishnets with a witch hat."

She bit back a sigh. "But then you were being mean to me all week. You and dad were comparing me to a beached whale. That hurts."

He stopped, stared at her. "I guess...I'm sorry, Meg. I'm just used to being mean because...well that's what we do. Me and dad. Like a bonding thing. I suppose I never thought you took it seriously."

"Well I do."

Chris shook his head. "Sorry. I'll try to be nicer."

"But not too much," Meg said slowly as they turned onto their street. "We don't want our parents to get suspicous. They wouldn't like it if they knew we were dating and not just hanging out."

"Right. But if we're dating and not just hanging out, can we do something like we are dating?"

"What do you mean?"

Chris grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. "Like that."

Meg looked around, terrified in case anyone had seen them. Thankfully there was no one else around. "Chris!"

"Was that wrong? We did more in the closet..."

"No," she said, taking his hand. "But we have to be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

They held hands until they were nearly at the front door.

-

 

Their parents had gone out for a meal with Quagmire and his latest girlfriend.

"The fat man just wants to see if it's true that Verity has no gag reflex," Stewie told Brian as they played chess at the kitchen table. "Quite how he's going to find out isn't something I want to think too much about."

"Probably for the best," Brian agreed.

"Checkmate," Stewie said and Brian leaned over to study the board finally giving a sigh.

"Fine, you win. What now?"

"There's a bedtime story reading at the library," Meg said. "You get to wear your jammies and they provide cocoa and one of the Star Trek actors reads a book."

"Which actor? Not Shatner I hope," Stewie said. "We'll be there all night." He struck a dramatic pose. "Once. Upon....a." A long pause. "Time."

Brian jumped off the chair. "Could be fun. Come on, Stewie. Let's grab your Sesame Street dressing gown and we'll go."

Meg waited until they'd gone before she went upstairs and knocked on Brian's door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. I just thought..." She shrugged. "We have the house to ourselves for a while. And maybe you wanted to, I don't know. Make out again?"

Brian threw open the door as wide as possible and gestured to his room. "Sure. Come in."

Meg took a look around at the discarded underpants and soda cans. "We could go to my room?"

She was nervous as they went to sit on her bed. Chris kissed her cheek, one hand on her knee but then drew back.

"This was easier at Halloween," Chris said after an awkward silence.

Meg nodded, rummaged through a drawer and pulled out her Slutty Cat mask. She tossed aside her hat and put on the mask. "Meeow."

Chris laughed. Slowly he pulled off his t-shirt. Meg did the same.

This time Meg leaned in and kissed Chris. He kissed her back. The ice broken, they began to caress each other. A few minutes of french kissing and exploring each other's upper bodies and then Chris reached up.

"You don't need this. I want to see you," he said softly. He lifted off the mask and threw it aside. "I do want Meg and not just Slutty Cat."

"I want you too."

Meg pulled off Chris's pants and then her own. Her heart was racing. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a condom, tossing it to Chris, hoping he wouldn't object and that he'd used one before and wouldn't ask her how to use it. She didn't think she could bear having to explain the mechanics for it would ruin the moment and she was already wondering how long everyone would stay out. Many times their parents had come home earlier because her father had done something embarassing, or Stewie had thrown a temper tantrum and needed Brian to drag him home.

Chris pulled down his underpant and stroked his cock so it was fully hard, sliding the condom on. Meg discarded her thong and lay back on the pillow, legs spread.

"Are you sure?" Chris said and she was surprised and touched that he was checking on her, even if she was also worried he was having second thoughts.

"I've never been more sure," she said.

It was incredible. Cartoon rainbows and sparkles and waves-creashing-on-the-shore amazing.

Afterwards they lay on her bed, both staring at the ceiling. Meg took Chris's hand.

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

"That was incest?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

"Like mom said about our cousin." Chris tipped his head to look at her. "I don't want a baby with eyes that touch."

"We won't," Meg said. "That's why I gave you the condom, until I can I get on the pill again."

Chris nodded.

"We never need to have any babies," Meg said. "But if we're together and we decide we want kids we'd have to talk about it. Maybe adopt instead. But that's a long way off. Right now we're young and finding our way."

Chris smiled. "I know it has to be our secret," he said, "but I'm okay with that. We can find our way together."

Meg rolled over and kissed him. "I hate to say it but we should get dressed before anyone comes home."

Chris sighed and reached for his underpants. "Want to watch Game of Thrones? They make incest cool."

"Sure."

They were snuggled up under a blanket on the sofa watching HBO when Stewie and Brian came in.

"You ignorant hag," Stewie hissed at Meg. "It was Star Wars, not Star Trek! I was hoping for Patrick Stewart or Frakes or even Burton, but no. It was Star Wars! And not even one of the major cast, not Mark Hamill or Harrison Ford, oh no. Fucking Andy Serkis and he wouldn't even do the Gollum voice. I tried to strangle him with the cord of my dressing gown and that made him gurgle appropriately at least but basically? Fuck you."

"I got his autograph," Brian said as Stewie stomped off upstairs. "Before the strangling started. I'm going to see how much it's worth on Ebay, though I'm not super excited especially since I didn't let Stewie kill him. What are you watching?"

"Game of Thrones," Meg said.

"Cool I guess, but -"

"Shut up about the books," Chris growled and Brian left the room quickly.

Beneath the blanket, Meg's hand was between Chris's thighs and one of his between Meg's, sometimes slyly flicking a finger aginst her clit and making her gasp.

"Yes, this is a very exciting episode," she said breathlessly as he fingered her again.

"Told you." Chris grinned.

It was so very wrong but it felt very right and Meg whsipered, "I love you."

"Me too," Chris whispered back.

-end-


End file.
